Gaist Crusher
Gaist Crusher (ガイストクラッシャー Gaisuto Kurasshā) is an action video game developed by Treasure (makers of Gunstar Heroes) and published by Capcom. It was released for the Nintendo 3DS on December 5, 2013 in Japan. The game has been described as a cross between Monster Hunter and Mega Man. Manga authors Akira Toriyama and Eiichiro Oda each designed a Gaist monster for the game. A sequel entitled Gaist Crusher God was also released in 2014, exclusively in Japan. An anime by Pierrot Studios (Power Stone) was also produced in 2013 and is ongoing. Characters 'Humans' *'Rekka Shirogane ' - (Element Attribute: Fire) Rekka is a hot-headed character who happens to be quite the glutton, which is quite fitting as his family runs a bento shop. His weapon of choice is a blade. *'Hayato Kongōji' - (Element Attribute: Wind) Hayato is an intellectual character who excels at using effective strategies in combat. He is one of the smarter characters out there. However, he does seem to have his occasional slips. His weapon of choice is a scythe. *'Kurama Shindō' - (Element Attribute: Earth) Kurama is a ninja and is also part of a Gaist ninja organization. His looks aside, he has the mannerisms of a normal boy. His weapon of choice is a claw. *'Shiren Quartzheart' - (Element Attribute: Ice) Shiren is a lone-wolf type character from a severely cold place, known as Icegard. His weapon of choice is a bow. *'Volcan' - Volcan is the director of GCG, and is an excellent leader with vast amounts of knowledge and experience to back up his position. He’s a friendly person who’s known for cracking jokes with those around him, but when things get serious he demonstrates his leadership skills to lead the rest of the members of the team. *'Izuna ' - (Element Attribute: Lightning) - the villain that appears in front of Rekka and his friends. Izuna is a mysterious Gaist Crusher that uses a dragon-based lightning Gaist Gear. *'Cypher' - leader of the Erasers, a mysterious organization that wreaks havoc. 'Gaists' *'Fire Fenrir' *'Arc Phoenix' *'Hurricane Djinn' *'Magical Cait Sith' *'Maximum Tauros' *'Bloody Ogre' *'Tekkou Ryujin' *'Onmyo Yatagarasu' *'Wind Garuda' *'Gaia Orochi' *'Blizzard Unicorn' *'Lightning Dragon' Story In the year 2047, mankind discovered a rare metal ore called "Gaimetal", which possesses a huge amount of energy, and mining for this strange metal ore begins all over the world. However, humankind are constantly under attack by the Gaist, a race of metallic creatures whose bodies are encrusted with Gaimetal, thus leading to the rise of the GCG (also known as "Gaist Crusher Garrison"), an organization tasked with dealing against the Gaist. The GCG send out mankind's last line of defense: the Gaist Crushers, humans who can wear a special Gaimetal armor called "Gaist Gear" to dig deep below the earth to battle them. Gameplay The player must search for the Gaist, locate it and battle it. After the Gaist they are currently hunting is defeated, it becomes a hunk of metallic crystal rock and a timer starts with a Crash Chance. The game shows the timer counting down from 50 seconds, and the player must completely blast off all the Gaimetal surrounding the core of the Gaist before the time is up. If the player fails to release the core energy, they are unable to assimilate the Gaist. 'Form Change' In combat, players can change the form of their Gaist Gear to adapt to the battlefield. There are three forms: *'Melee Form': The player's default form, usually used in frontal attacks. *'Weapon Form': The Weapon Form works similarly to Armor Form, though its appearance and function varies for each Gaist Gear equipped. *'Extreme Form': A form that can be activated only for a short period of time. In this form, the player's character will be transformed into the Gaist closest to the Gaist Crusher's Gaist Gear, gaining invincibility, elemental attributes and higher attack power. Gaist Crusher God A sequel to Gaist Crusher was announced for the 3DS for release exclusively in Japan Fall 2014. It is currently in development and will feature a new story, gameplay, enemies and characters. Rekka and the GCG need to stop the "God Gaists", new more powerful versions of the Gaists they've previously dealt with. Their leader, who goes by the name of Hino Kaguchi, wishes to wipe out the human race to "fix" the world. In order to stop the God Gaist leader and put an end to his twisted ideals, Rekka and his fellow Gaist Crushers must stand up to a new challenge. It is said that three other God Geists exist in the world who, like Kaguchi, have the power to see through the "hearts" of human beings. Downloadable content for the sequel features bonus Gaists based on the Gore Magala from Monster Hunter 4 and Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada from Sengoku BASARA. Gallery Image:GC_Rekka.png|''Rekka Shirogane'' Image:GC_Hayato.png|''Hayato Kongōji'' Image:GC_Kurama.png|''Kurama Shindō'' Image:GC_Shiren.png|''Shiren Quartzheart'' Image:GC_Izuna.png|''Izuna'' Image:GC_Cypher.png|''Cypher'' Box Art Image:Gaist_Crusher_3DS.png|''Gaist Crusher'' Image:Gaist_Crusher_God_3DS.png|''Gaist Crusher God'' External links *Gaist Crusher official site *Gaist Crusher God plot details Category:3DS Games Category:Games Category:Japan-exclusive Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Science Fiction Games